The present invention relates to a display system and, particularly, to a display system in which a screen of a display unit of the raster scan type is divided into a plurality of sections and display information is supplied to respective stations, sections or screens by using mirror reflections.
A key to FDD (floppy disc drive) using a floppy disc for a recording medium has gradually increased, superseding the conventional punch card system. The key to the FDD will be referred to as a data system. There has been an increased demand for a two-operator data system of the type which allows two operators to works individually, particularly in light of its cost/performance ratio. A two-operator data system will be called a multiple data system. Most multiple data systems are of the type in which two screens are provided by a single display unit, with mirrors for reflecting the data displayed on the display unit (CRT) toward the two operators. Thus, in this type data system, a single screen is divided in two and each divided screen section provides display information to a respective operator.
A multiple data system of this type, however, needs two different character generators, one for each of the respective stations, leading to an increase in manufacturing cost. Accordingly, those systems have the drawback that in order to increase the capacity of the system, the number of display characters must be increased. An additional problem is that, for checking the display, an operator must check the respective character patterns.